


Of Star Wars and The Misunderstood

by Discorded_Reality



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drabbles, Heartache, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 17:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11109825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Discorded_Reality/pseuds/Discorded_Reality
Summary: This is just a Drabble of mine about my feelings and connections, and heartache, just a maelstrom of emotions really.Why do we love these guys?  I have my reasons.





	Of Star Wars and The Misunderstood

I don’t know what it is that draws me to characters like Darth Maul, Grand Admiral Thrawn, The Grand Inquisitor, Vintress, Savage Opress, and so many other troubled souls, adrift on the dark ocean that is canon, the brutal waters of it’s depths dragging all of them under so cruelly.

 

I suppose it’s that pain filled damaged past in some that draws me. The pain, and suffering, the stolen childhoods, the broken if not shattered dreams, the unquenchable desire for HOPE, for love, for something to fill these voids.

 

For characters like Maul, I feel a sense of true and unadulterated, gut wrenching agony when I look at their lives. I wish that it had been different, that different paths had been taken, that people like Savage had said, “No Maul it’s enough, you can rest now, someone else will take up your task.” Or Ezra had said, “Yes my Master, I trust you.” And embarked on a life of brotherhood and kinship of sorts with Maul, and truly SAVED him.

I wish I could just find Maul and hold him and never let go.

 

I am in the same boat as so many in thinking that Maul is out there on Tatooine kicking up his heels in front of a fire, reconciling his past with Kenobi, and joking about what a useless Master Kanan ended up being to Erza and what he could have been.

In cases like The Grand Inquisitor, he was such an amazing character. I wanted to know more see more, get to know the real him. He only turned to the path of “darkness” because he saw how corrupt the Jedi and the republic truly were, he wasn’t wrong in his opinions, and he deserved to have happiness somewhere along the line too. I swear these cannon paths are more depressing than any Anime plot ever could be.   
Chrono Crusade eat your heart out. That one really gutted me, so many feels T.T

 

Savage and Feral… It just tears me to ribbons, there are so many what ifs and could have beens, it just makes me hurt. I choose to believe that they still have each other somewhere far far away from the likes of the empire, and Maul visits them and they enjoy just being family. Screw you canon.

Thrawn I have only just begun to know and understand and truly love everything about him. When I first saw him in Rebels I just froze. He is SO astoundingly calm and calculated, his feathers are unruffled to the extreme, and his tactical strategies are second to none. The way he collects art from all the cultures that interest him to better understand his enemy and to pay respects to the fallen and so on, is SO refreshing. He is unlike any hero or villain or in between I have ever known. I CAN’T wait to pick up his book on Monday. 

 

I don’t know if you agree with me, or have similar deep attachments to this amazingly profound universe in a way that unravels your very being and makes you bleed. This is no fantasy or science fiction to me, these characters are real, somewhere out there in the vast unknown. 

 

If you feel the same or want to chat my line is always open. 

We are adrift on this ocean of emotions, and hopes, and dreams together.


End file.
